gtafandomcom-20200222-history
1986
Events concerning the Grand Theft Auto series in 1986. Game World 3D Universe *The new showroom of the Sunshine Autos car dealership opens just outside Little Havana in Vice City, resulting in the demolition of its previous premises and the clearance of a trailer park located on the site of the new showroom. *The events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City takes place. **The 'Harwood Butcher', Tommy Vercetti, is released from prison in Liberty City and the Forelli Family decide to expand their business interests into Vice City due to the lucrative drugs trade in the city. **Lawyer Ken Rosenberg sets up a drug deal between the Vance Crime Family and Forelli Family representatives Tommy Vercetti, Harry and Lee. The deal is ambushed by Ricardo Diaz' men, resulting in the deaths of Victor Vance, Harry and Lee. **Leo Teal is killed by Tommy Vercetti. **Giorgio Forelli is acquitted of fraud after Tommy Vercetti intimidates two jurors on his case. **A building under construction is destroyed by Tommy Vercetti. **Pierre La Ponce is killed by Tommy Vercetti. **The Sharks suffer a massive attack from Diaz' men. **A Tank is stolen from the Army. **Ricardo Diaz is killed by Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance. **Juan Cortez escapes from Vice City. **The Haitian Drug Factory in Little Haiti is destroyed in an explosion caused by Tommy Vercetti and the Cuban Gang. **The Psycho is killed by Tommy Vercetti. **The rock band Love Fist arrives in Vice City and hold a concert. **Carl Pearson is killed by Tommy Vercetti. **Mrs. Dawson is killed by Tommy Vercetti. **Mike Griffin, Dick Tanner, Franco Carter, Marcus Hammond, Nick Kong and Charlie Dilson are all killed by Tommy Vercetti. **Tommy Vercetti begins to purchase various businesses throughout the city, including a taxi company, a night club and a strip club. **The Vice City Cabs owner is killed by Tommy Vercetti. **Phil Cassidy blew off his left arm. **The El Banco Corrupto Grande is robbed. **Tommy Vercetti fails to give Sonny Forelli his money, resulting in Forelli sending his men to collect the money for him. **Sonny Forelli flies to Vice City to recoup his money himself and persuades Lance Vance, Vercetti's best friend in the city, to join forces with him. Forelli and Vance assault Vercetti's mansion but they are both killed. *The "best ever graphics" were discovered, as seen at the coffee table in Tommy's Hotel room at Ocean View Hotel HD Universe *Billy Grey is arrested for hijacking, aged 15. *Eddie Low is arrested for animal cruelty, aged 9. *Tyrone Hancock is arrested for possession of heroin, aged 24. *Brian Jeremy is arrested for grand larceny, aged 17. *Gerald McReary is arrested for grand larceny, aged 13. *Oswaldo Quiroga is arrested for assault, aged 29. *Bucky Sligo is arrested for grand larceny, aged 29. *Fredo Volpe is arrested for armed robbery, aged 20. *Isiah Friedlander receives a Doctorate Degree in Psychology. *Stephanie Peerson is born in Liberty City. *Alonso Gomez is born in Northwood, Liberty City. *Larry Tupper is born in Blaine County, San Andreas. *Lola Del Rio is born in San Fierro. *The movie 'Blue Blood' was produced by Dreyfuss Productions. *January Natasha Vasquez is born in Algonquin, Liberty City. Navigation es:1986 hu:1986 it:1986 nl:1986 pt:1986 ru:1986 uk:1986 Category:Years